


The Sweetest Revenge

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Spoiler Alert (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fic-vember, Gen, Lucifer gets revenge, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Lucifer gets his revenge on Dan for shooting him. Turns out revenge is sweet and so is pudding.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	The Sweetest Revenge

Lucifer stood in the middle of the penthouse, focused entirely on the whiteboard in front of him. He had some time to kill before the Detective arrived for their date. The board had been abandoned since Chloe's kidnapping. He had worked on it here and there, in between cases. 

"Lucifer!" 

Lucifer turned around from the Revenge board, only to find Trixie barreling towards him. He held out his arms, preparing for the hug that was bound to follow. 

"Hello Beatrice, where's your mother?" Lucifer asked, scanning the penthouse for a sign of his Detective. 

"She'll be up soon. She's going to have Dad come pick me up. I'm supposed to meet him downstairs."

"Ah yes, Detective Douche," Lucifer replied, eyes darkening at the mention of him. 

"What's wrong? Did you and Dad have a fight?"

"Something like that. He saw my Devil face and he didn't take it quite well." 

"How so?" Trixie asked, not letting it go.

"I don't think your mother would want me to tell you."

"Lucifer, I'm 12 years old now. I think I can handle adult stuff." 

"Well I suppose you're not wrong. When your father saw my face, he shot me," Lucifer admitted before taking a swig of his whiskey. "I'm fine now though."

"Thank goodness. Wait, what's that?" Trixie asked, pointing to the whiteboard in the middle of the penthouse.

He really shouldn't have left the whiteboard in the middle of the penthouse. Anyone could wander in and see it. Granted, they would most likely be too drunk to give it a second thought. The urchin was a completely different story however. He couldn't lie especially not to her. 

"It's my revenge board."

"Operation Payback Dan? Wait, are you planning revenge on my dad for shooting you?"

"Yes I am. It's just a multitude of ideas really. I was going to use a snake but your mother deemed that a tad bit extreme."

"He still shouldn't have shot you. It doesn't matter how scared he was. You would never hurt anyone especially Mom and I. Besides, there's a much easier way you could get revenge," Trixie offered to him. 

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

***

It was three days later that Lucifer was standing in the middle of the precinct. The Detective was off chasing a lead on their latest case, which was perfect for him. Soon his plan would be set into motion. Then, Lucifer would finally get his revenge. He had even enlisted the help of Miss Lopez. She was reluctant at first, only agreeing after Lucifer promised nothing bad would happen to him. 

It was 2:58 PM. Soon, Daniel would take his daily pudding break. It never failed to amaze him how painfully predictable humans were. There was just one thing he had not planned on however. That was his Detective returning early.

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" Chloe asked, making her presence known. 

"Geez darling, you startled me. I'm just watching." 

"What exactly are you watching?"

"I'm getting my revenge on Daniel," he admitted. 

"You didn't get another snake did you?"

"Detective, I am offended at the insinuation. Besides, I have something much tamer planned," Lucifer replied, returning his attention to the break room. 

It was now exactly 3 PM. Daniel left his desk on schedule and made his way towards the break room. This was going to be sweet, pun intended. 

"What did you do?"

"Oh, you'll see shortly." 

"LUCIFER!" Dan shouted, storming through the precinct towards him.

It was quite obvious what Lucifer's revenge had been. Somehow he had rigged the precinct fridge to explode with pudding the moment Daniel reached for some. Dan was covered head to toe in chocolate pudding. He had even left a small trail from the break room all the way to Chloe's desk.

"Ah Detective Douche, did you enjoy your pudding?"

"Do you think this is funny man? Did you do this?"

"Oh, it's quite funny. Yes I did Daniel and now we're even. Mmmm chocolate," Lucifer replied, helping himself to pudding from Dan's face.

"I will get you for this."

"Oh, I'm sure you will Daniel. In the meantime, I have business at Lux that I must attend to. See you later my love," Lucifer replied, giving Chloe a quick kiss before leaving.

"Come on Dan, it's a little funny."

"I have pudding in my ear."

Yes, revenge was sweet indeed.


End file.
